


Dirty Crowns

by Remy_The_Hero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_The_Hero/pseuds/Remy_The_Hero
Summary: This is a Sanders Sides AU based on Roman and his family."-That is the Dragon Witch. Now why are you being so rude and interrupting us." Roman said with a glare."I have been ordered by the King to retreive you." The Dragon Witch grins and narrows her eyes.  Roman's eyes widened and he shook his head."No way! I'm not going to that monster!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Wattpad:  
> LanceyLance (@Lance_The_Hero)

Deceit had been playing as Roman this time. Practically getting everything about Roman right. How Deceit knew the prince so well was weird to the others when he revealed himself.   
"....Well this went according to plan..again.." Deceit said. Roman patted Deceit's shoulder and shooed him off. Deceit started sinking out when all of a sudden the Dragon Witch appeared with a burst of purple smoke. She shot a fire ball at Roman who didn't realize it until it was too late. Suddenly Deceit was standing in front of Roman a yellow glowing sheild in front of Deceit's outstreched arms. He glared up at the Dragon Witch who smirked back.   
"Ah~ My two favorite people to mess with!~" The Dragon Witch said in a silky smooth voice. Roman pulled out his sword as Deceit let his sheild down. They both glared up at the witch.

Virgil had scooted close to his father figure hiding behind him. Patton's hands started glowing a soft blue as he clenched his fist and bared his teeth. Logan and Thomas took a step back eyes widened. 

"Um..w-who is that?" Thomas asked. The woman turned around then looked back at Roman.  
"You haven't told them about me-" The Dragon Witch asked but was cut off by Roman. 

"-That is the Dragon Witch. Now why are you being so rude and interrupting us." Roman said with a glare.     
 

"I have been ordered by the King to retreive you." The Dragon Witch grins and narrows her eyes.  Roman's eyes widened and he shook his head. 

"No way! I'm not going to that monster!" Roman shouted.  The Dragon Witch laughed and her eyes started glowing  soft purple. Roman dropped his sword as his eyes got a purple tint to it. For a second. Patton had punched the Dragon Witch and sent her flying.  

"You're not going to do anything with my son you wretched witch!" Patton yelled. He turned to Roman.   
"Are you ok buddy?" Patton asked concerned. Roman nodded no longer having the purple tint to his eyes. He picked up his sword and pointed it at the Dragon Witch. She slowly got up and brushed herself off. Deceit narrowed his eyes and a ball of pure energy and magic appeared in his left hand. 

" You really think your little threats will scare me Patton?" She said with venom in her voice. 

"I think it would be wise for a retreat into the mind?" Logan said nervously. Virgil and Thomas nodded in agreement. 

"Very Correct Logan but..Do you really think you are gonna get to there?" The Dragon Witch asked smugly. 

Roman readied his sword as she readied a fireball. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory timeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> BTW Deceit can rarely speak the truth, it takes a lot out of him so instead if he wants to speak the truth he does sign language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally found out how to add a chapter :')

The fireball went straight for Roman. He blocked it with his sword as Patton went for the attack. Deceit backed away from the fight and waved over the others who weren't fighting. Logan,Virgil, and Thomas quickly ran over to the liar as he opened a yellow portal.

The Dragon Witch didn't notice until Patton threw one more punch at her. Patton quickly ran into the portal leaving Roman and Deceit. Roman ran into the portal and the last side slipped in as the Dragon Witch raced towards them. Her punch hit nothing but a wall. She growled and walked into the dream realm. 

______(°^°) this is Bob he says hi_______

Roman collapsed on the floor panting. 

"Holy..." Thomas muttered. Deceit immediately ran over to Roman and knelt down next to her. 

" Hey Ro you not okay?" Deceit asked worried for the prince. Roman nods.

"I didn't know she'd be back so soon....Usually it would take weeks for her to escape from the last time I'd lock her in the dreamscape.." Roman questioned himself.

"That just means she's getting weaker. We don't need to hurry." Deceit said seriously The others looked at the deceitful man.  
"And what are we hurrying for?" Logan sassed.  
(He my sassy boi)

Deceit looked at Logan then at Roman. 

"Backstory Time." Is all Deceit said.

"When I was 12 and Roman was 10 the king-"

"There's a king now?" Logan shouted. The others looked over to the usually calm level headed side.  
"This makes no sense! We are technically figments of Thomas' imagination! Having royalty makes no sense nor serves any purpose!" Logan shouted. Patton looked over and placed a hand on Logan's shoulder.  
"Lo, you're scared and stressed. Take a deep breath and-" Patton said calmly before being cut off by the usually logical side.  
"-Don't! Don't say calm down Patton! Nothing makes sense right now! I am the logical side everything is supposed to make sense!"Logan shouted. Thomas looked at Logan with worry.  
"Logan, things don't have to make sense sometimes. We can theorize and make guesses until we get the actual answer which Roman or Dee will probably have." Thomas said calmly. Everyone turned to the two who were softly talking to each other.

"Roman?" Virgil said timidly. Roman looked over with worry.  
"Yes? Did something happen? Is anyone hurt?" Roman said rapidly. Dee looked over at Roman and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He looked down and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Sorry..."He said softly. Virgil saw how stressed the prince was and nodded.  
"It's fine Ro. Can you explain the king thing?" Virgil asked softly. Roman nodded and started walking.  
"C'mon I'll talk on the way to his house. " The others looked at each other and shrugged before following. 

"Everything in Thomas's mind usually has a purpose. Logan, logic. Patton, heart and morality. Virgil, anxiety and fear...Our safety mechanism basically. Me, creativity and facades." Roman said.  
"Wait facades?" Thomas questioned.  
"Well acting is just another way of lying right?" Roman said shrugging. Virgil looked at Roman. If he was the personification of facades for Thomas. Then... Shouldn't he have one up?  
"Anyways the imagination wasn't my job at the time it was no one's. So the mind created my parents and my brother. My parents are the king and queen of the land I'm supposed to reside in. My brother was born as a baby when I was about 8. For eight years it was just me and Dylon who is 2 years older than me now." Roman rambled. 

"Wait who is Dylon?" Thomas asked. Logan sighed and said "It's Deceit, Thomas..." Thomas nodded while Roman laughed and continued. 

"Well when I was 8 me and Dylon("Dylon and I"-) moved in with my parents into the castle. When I was 9 and Dylon was 11 a fire was set in the castle. We all raced to get out but then Dylon collapsed from too much smoke inhalation. I carried him the rest of the way before throwing him out and getting trapped myself. I went to find a way to escape through the dungeons when..someone helped me escape through a secret tunnel in the castle. I don't remember the rest since I passed out." Roman nervously laughed as Dylon smacked him upside the head then rapidly signing.  
'You never told me that happened!'  
"Well I didn't want to worry you!" Roman whined. Dylon shook his head then waved Roman on to continue. "Kay so as I was talking about before I was so rudely interrupted-" Roman playfully glared as the group walked deeper into the mind. 

"A year later in the newly renovated castle...my-" Roman took a deep breath. "-my father came up to me with a cloth and he told me it was medicine since I was sick at the time....It wasn't medicine...whatever it was knocked me out." Roman glared at the ground before looking up at the door that was a dark blue. The prince turned to the rest with a big smile.  
"Alright we're here!" He exclaimed as a short man with sunglasses on walked out of a door.

"Hello ladies~ The diva, Remy, is here~" Remy said in a singsong voice.


	3. Meeting the Dark sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the dark sides, a new villian, and Roman's boyfriend but can they all be trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ••••A/N: Trigger warning: there is a character who is emotionally manipulative and abusive. This is a warning for chapters with the Character Aiden.•••••

°[A/N: Trigger warning there is a character who is emotionally manipulative and abusive. This is a warning for chapters with the Character Aiden.]°

"Alright we're here!" He exclaimed as a short man with sunglasses on walked out of a door.

"Hello ladies~ The diva, Remy, is here~" Remy said in a singsong voice.

Deceit and Remy walked towards each other and did a quick hug and turned to the rest of the group. 

"Hey Remy!" Roman waved and smiled at the short function. The others waved politely not really knowing what to do. 

"Well? Y'all gonna come in? I don't know what's going on but if y'all are down here near us something is wrong." Remy said walking in his room. The others quickly followed into the room immediately feeling just a little sleepy when entering. 

"So ladies what's going on?" Remy asked leaning over the back of his couch. Deceit flopped on to the couch below Rem and stared up at him. Roman crossed his arms as he stood across the room next to the others.  
"Ok gays-" Roman said when both gave them a confused look he continued. " Did I stutter. But anyways Rem, the Dragon Witch came back sooner and she's really powerful. We couldn't fight her with Thomas and the others around though cos we had to protect them." Roman looked at the others and shrugged. Thomas had a sheepish look and apologized.  
"Nah it's fine Thomas."  
A man with auburn Link like hair walked out from another room and yawned. He looked up and said "Who the h-(*bleep*)are they?"  
"Well hey there kiddo! What's your name?" Patton asked.  The man stared for a second.  
"I don't like this one...." He said while looking at Deceit. Remy sighed and pointed at the Auburn's. "His name is Anger.... otherwise known as Andrew." The man, now known as Andrew, glares at Remy then turns back to the others and with an exsaperated sigh he says " So what's your guys names?" He looks at the main sides pointedly. 

"How do you not know we're the main sides?" Logan asked sounding a bit arrogant.  
" Listen kid ("I am not-") some of us are not caught up in your life. And some of us aren't nerds." At this point the angry auburn had walked in front of Logan. And with a smirk he flicked Logan's glasses then walked back to where Dee and Remy were.  Thomas gives Andrew a worried smile and takes the lead.  
" This is logic otherwise known as my Logan." He then point to Patton. " This is Morality otherwise known as-"  
"Papa!" Patton interjects. Thomas smiles and continues."-Patton. That's Anxiety otherwise known as?-" Thomas looked at Virgil to ask if he could share his name. Virgil sighed and nodded.  
"-Virgil." Thomas sighs as he is interrupted yet again.  
"Wait Virge? That's you? Jeez you changed your look....You used to be a lot less put together.." Andrew said.  
"Gee. Thanks."  Virgil said sarcastically.  Dee decides to speak up and looks over to Roman.  
"Roman you know how far away she is?"  
"No. I don't think she's using magic to get here or at least...not hers?" Roman said theorizing a bit. Remy looked down at his boyfriend.  
"Should we tell the others?" Andrew looked back at this and shook his head.  
"The less people there. The less get hurt." Roman nodded in agreement.  
"We can't get them if we need backup though right?" Dylon asked.  
"Sure." Andrew shrugged.  
"I'm gonna go get a drink real quick then we can head out." He said as he disappeared into the kitchen.  
"By the way I'm Thomas!" Thomas shouted after Andrew.  
"I know idiot!"  
Roman rubbed his arm looking to the side feeling a bit sad that Thomas had forgotten about him. Patton was at his side and rubbing his back.  
"He didn't mean to forget buddy.." Patton, he knew all of his insecurities. After all he was like the dad he never really had. Roman smiled at Patton.  
"I know..." 

All of a sudden Jealousy kicked down the door.  
"I sense someone being jealous!" He said and looked around.  
"Romaaaaaan!" Jealousy cried out while tackling Roman.  
"Why are ya jealous?" He asked in a singsong voice.  
"No reason Jake." Roman replied in the same type of voice.  
"Aw~ Come on you can tell me!" Jealousy, now known as Jake, said winking. Roman shook his head.  
"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. 

Suddenly someone cleared their throat very loudly. Everyone turned to the source of it and saw a little kid.  
"Hello child. What are you doing here?" Logan asked confused. The child ignored him and stared directly at Roman and snapped his fingers.  
"Wait-!" Roman yelled and in a flash of light the child was standing next to the Dragon Witch.  
"I found them Mommy." The kid said looking up at DW.  
"Yes, you did. Good Job!" She said sweetly and patted the kids head. She turned to Roman and that sweet smile turned into a dark grin.  
"Ah geez. You're here again!" Jake groaned.  
"Should we be running?!" Thomas yelled scared out of his mind.  
Roman conjured a sword and swung at the air a rip in the air revealed a kingdom that looked bright and people were about trading their goods.  
"Go!" Roman yelled as Andrew came out the kitchen with a whip that glowed red with magic.  
"Back for another round?" Andrew asked with a growl and wrapped his whip around DW. Dylon,Remy,Virgil, Logan, and Thomas all ran in the rip/portal and looked back at those who chose stay and fight the kid and the Dragon Witch. Jake jumped onto the Dragon Witch as she ripped out of the whip. The kid raised his hand, which was softly glowing orange and threw Jake off of her into a wall.  
"Andrew! Get him!" Roman yelled as Jake slumped forward knocked out. Andrew's whip had grown back and he grabbed the fallen down man and rushed into the portal as Patton and Roman fought.  
"Patton let's go!" Roman yelled retreating as he blocked the kids attacks. Patton threw one last punch at the Dragon Witch and hopped into the portal flipping them off.

"How did they find us that quick?" Remy said.  
"I don't know but we need to get Jake to treatment. His head is bleeding." Andrew growled mad that the Dragon Witch had bested them this time.  
"Your right but where are we?" Virgil said confused.  
"Well we're in my boyfriend's kingdom!" Roman said smiling. His boyfriend knew how to calm people down and his kingdom was full of nice people. 

"Roman?" A voice behind him said. Roman turned around and saw his boyfriend, Aiden. The prince quickly rushed to hug the other prince.  
"Hi Aiden! Sorry to be bothersome like this but my friend Jake needs help." Roman said quickly.  
"How bad is it?" Aiden asked.  
"Take of your bandages and you could probably see for yourself." Roman said crossing his arms. He hated it when his love covered up his eyes.  
"Can't right now baby." Aiden said.  
"C'moooon! Please?" Roman whined. Aiden growled suddenly and slapped Roman.  
"I said I can't!" Aiden yelled. He quickly calmed down and told Roman softly. "Listen babe I didn't want to do that but you know what happens when you don't listen!" Aiden softly rubbed the place where he slapped and kissed it.  
"I'm sorry."  
Roman sighed and put a hand on the angry prince's shoulder. Aiden's rigid posture dissapated and he slightly gasped realizing what he had done. Aiden opened his mouth to apologize when Roman cut him off.  
"It's fine! I deserved it like you said! Let's just get Jake some help ok?" Roman said cheerfully not even phased. Aiden sighed sadly and nodded.

The group looked back and forth at each other. No one, not even Dylon, the person Roman trusted the most, knew Roman's boyfriend. They were shocked because Roman always said such nice things about Aiden but if Aiden was so nice why did he slap him then say it was Roman's fault? Dylon glared at Aiden from behind.  
Who was this Aiden guy and should they trust him when he seems so bipolar?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
